The Hunger Games Capitulo 2
by potter-wish
Summary: Minha história, sobre uma menina chamada Abby de quinze anos que vai para os Jogos Vorazes. - Capitulo 2


**Capítulo 2:**

Depois de passar pela transformação, em que depilaram o meu corpo inteiro, cortaram meu cabelo e minhas unhas, fizeram minhas sobrancelhas e finalmente arrumaram meu cabelo com um rabo-de-cavalo igual ao que eu tinha feito no trem, porém com uma aparência bem melhor. Finalmente depois de mais ou menos duas horas e meia, pude ver minha estilista. Uma mulher, que pela sua aparência posso dizer que tem por volta de uns 50 a 55 anos.

– Olá, sou sua estilista, Peyton. – cumprimenta ela. – E seu nome é...? – diz ela parecendo estar curiosa.

– Oi. – digo eu. – Abby, prazer.

Depois disso, ela pediu educadamente para que tirasse o fino roupão que cobria meu corpo. Após olhar cautelosamente todas as partes de meu corpo disse:

– Até que você tem um corpo bonito.

Como resposta, formei um pequeno sorriso pelos cantos de meu lábio. Recoloquei meu roupão e batemos um papo. Até que Peyton propõe que nos troquemos.

– Espere só um pouquinho que vou buscar o traje. – Diz ela parecendo ansiosa.

Após uns poucos minutos apareceu Peyton com um vestido largo, verde. Porém, não era um vestido normal, ele era verde e tinha uns detalhes verdes parecidos galhos de uma árvore.

Algumas horas depois, estou vestida com esse vestido e sapatos vermelhos. Meu rosto com um tom meio verdeado. E uma coroa, feita com galhos e algumas folhas. Após isso, vou para um lugar onde Bride já estava a minha espera, com uma blusa verde musgo e uma calça marrom. Peyton e o estilista de Bride nos conduzem às pressas para o nível inferior do Centro de Transformações. Pares de tributos estão sendo colocados em carruagens, que são puxadas por quatro cavalos. Os nossos são machados em branco e marrom claro. Peyton nos direciona para a carruagem e nos coloca em posição, assim ajeitando minha coroa.

– Não se esqueçam, nunca parem de sorrir. – Diz ela.

Faço um sim com a cabeça. Então a música de abertura começa. Portas gigantescas são abertas revelando ruas cheias de gente. Os tributos do Distrito 1 circulam, logo após o Distrito 2 se posiciona para segui-los. Em questão de segundos nós já somos os próximos.

Ao entrarmos, a multidão fica meio surpresa com nossos trajes, então começam a gritar "Distrito 7!". Então me lembro do que Peyton nos disse "Não se esqueçam, nunca parem de sorrir", e imediatamente sorrio de modo natural.

Quando as doze carruagens preenchem o anel do Círculo da Cidade. Nos edifícios que circundam o Círculo, as janelas estão lotadas com os cidadãos da Capital. Nossos cavalos puxam nossa carruagem até a mansão do presidente Snow, onde paramos. Como sempre, o presidente dá boas-vindas a oficiais da varanda acima de nós. Quando começa a tocar o hino nacional, fazem um corte rápido para os rostos de cada par de tributos. Nossa carruagem desfila em torno do Círculo pela última vez. As portas se fecham atrás de nós e somos tomados pela equipe de preparação.

Chegamos ao sétimo andar da torre exclusivamente projetada para os tributos e suas equipes. Imediatamente vou para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha. No chuveiro possui inúmeras opções de banho e quando sai do boxe, pisa em um capacho e aquecedores são acionados para secar seu corpo. Coloco minhas mãos sobre uma caixa e os nós dos meus cabelos começam a desaparecer. Entro no closet e vejo inúmeras roupas, até que pego uma que tem a ver comigo. Após terminar de me vestir, ouço alguém me chamar para o jantar.

Quando entro, Peyton, Ross e Bride já estão na mesa. Mas dessa vez, não encostaram na comida, pois estavam a minha espera. Sento-me e na hora aparece um homem calado, usando uma túnica branca oferecendo-nos algum liquido. Não recuso, pois jamais terei a oportunidade de provar o liquido de novo. Após dar um gole e ver que o liquido é realmente delicioso, pergunto a Peyton que bebida era aquela e ela diz que se chama limonada. Ross cortando o silêncio da mesa, fala:

– Amanhã de manhã acontece a primeira sessão de treinamento. No café da manhã direi a vocês o que fazer. – Com um tom sério na voz. – Agora vão descansar.

Levanto-me da mesa e dirijo-me ao corredor, com Bride atrás de mim. Quando chegamos ao nossos quartos, abro a porta e viro-me para ele, dizendo boa-noite. Bride me responde com um "para você também" e logo após um sorriso bem agradável.

Acordo imóvel com o pesadelo que acabei de ter. Arrasto-me para o chuveiro. Aperto alguns dos botões do painel de controle e acabo saltando no boxe. Depois do banho, me sequei e quando voltei vi que havia um traje separado para mim, em cima de minha cama. Sem questionar nada, coloquei o traje e prendi meu cabelo com um rabo-de-cavalo. Caminho para a sala de antar e vejo uma mesa cheia de comida. Como estava faminta, peguei um prato e o enchi com tudo que tinha direito. Na metade do prato, Ross e Bride aparecem. Me dão bom-dia e enchem o prato assim como eu. Quando nós três acabamos de comer, Ross nos disse:

– É o seguinte, quero que no treinamento e nem nas sessões particulares vocês não vão às armas que são bons, vão em alguma coisa que seja útil. – Disse Ross seriamente. – Estamos entendidos?

Bride e eu fazemos sim com a cabeça com um tom de questionamento.

– Agora vão – diz Ross. – Ellie estará esperando vocês no elevador às nove e meia para começar o treinamento.

Saio da sala. Quando chego a meu quarto jogo-me na cama e começo a pensar em tudo que ocorreu desde que meu nome foi chamado por Ellie no dia da Colheita. Quase nove e meia, levanto, escovo meus dentes e refaço meu rabo-de-cavalo. Encontro Ellie e Bride no elevador.

As verdadeiras salas de treinamento ficam no subsolo de nosso edifício. Com esses elevadores, a viagem não dura mais de um minuto. As portas se abrem para um enorme ginásio cheio de armas e obstáculos. Os outros tributos já estão reunidos. Assim que nos juntamos ao circulo, a treinadora principal começa a explicar como será a rotina de treinamento. A treinadora nos libera e vou direto para a seção de raízes comestíveis e para a minha surpresa, Bride veio atrás de mim. Porém, não falou nada, até que eu sugerisse que fossemos para outra estação e ele concordou silenciosamente.

Assim foram os três dias seguintes, fomos de estação a estação. Porém não passamos perto nem das facas, nem dos machados. Café da manhã e jantar são servidos em nosso andar, mas, na hora do almoço, os vinte e quatro tributos comem na sala de antar que fica fora do ginásio.

No primeiro dia, ficamos mais na seção de plantas comestíveis e de como fazer armadilhas. Os Idealizadores dos Jogos apareceram cedo. Todos com roupas iguais, sentados nas arquibancadas elevadas que circundam o ginásio. No segundo dia, estamos no lançamento de peso até que Bride fala eu olhar para a direita. E olho, lá está à menina do Distrito 10, no lançamento de facas. Ela tem uma mira muito boa, porém sua força não é igual a da menina do Distrito 1. No terceiro dia, começam a nos chamar na hora do almoço para nossas sessões particulares. Distrito após Distrito, primeiro o tributo masculino e depois feminino. Esperamos na sala de jantar. À medida que na sala está apenas metade dos tributos, convocam Bride. E digo em baixo tom:

– Não se esqueça do que Ross nos disse, ok?

Ele faz um sim com a cabeça.

Depois de mais ou menos 15 minutos, ouço meu nome ser chamado. Me levanto e entro na sala. Não há nada que fazer, então caminho e vou para a seção de armadilhas. Após um sete minutos, saio de lá e vou para a seção de lançamento de lanças. Pego uma média e lanço. Apesar de não ter sido no meio do boneco, foi um pouco forte. E escuto um dos Idealizadores dos Jogos falando:

– Agora pode ir Senhora Tranks.

Vou em direção aos elevadores, onde há jovens me esperando. Aperto o número sete e as portas se fecham. Chego a sala e lá estão me esperando, Bride, Ross, Ellie, Peyton e a equipe de preparação.

– E aí, como que foi a seção particular? – Diz Ross.

– Nada de mais, apenas fiz algumas armadilhas e lancei lanças. – Digo. – E você, Bride? O que fez?

– Mais ou menos igual você. – Diz ele. – Só que ao invés de lanças, lancei pesos.

Os aviso que vou tomar uma ducha, e saio. Chego ao meu quarto, e como falei, tomei uma ducha. Só que essa vez, foi demorada, pois fiquei pensando em tudo que ocorria em minha cabeça, de novo. Quando me troco, olho pela janela e vejo que já está noite. E então ouço Ellie, para variar, me chamar para jantar.

Dessa vez, quando chego a mesa, só estava Ellie lá, que estava reclamando porque os outros não estavam. Após uns 5 minutos, chegou à equipe de preparação, depois Bride e depois Ross. Quando todos acabaram de comer, fomos para a sala de estar assistir aos placares anunciados na televisão. Começou com o menino do Distrito 1, que tirou 9, depois a menina do Distrito 1, que tirou 9 também. Os dois do 2 tiraram 10. O menino do 3 tirou seis e a menina cinco. O menino do 4 tirou dez e meio e a menina dez. E assim foi, até chegar em Bride, que tirou sete e em mim, que tirei 8. Na verdade, nem sei porque tirei oito, fiz nada de mais... E então, a menina do 10 que tirou 10! Nossa, uma nota bem alta.

Vou para meu quarto rapidamente e me enfio debaixo das cobertas e caio num sonho profundo. De madrugada, me sento na cama e vejo o sol nascer. Vejo Ellie gritar da porta do meu quarto, "Acorde, acorde!". E tomo uma chuveirada rapidamente. Chego a sala de jantar e vejo Ross e Bride sentados na mesa. Após servir-me, Ross diz:

– Então, hoje vocês vão ser treinados para as entrevistas. – Com um tom sério. – Nós vamos treinar vocês separadamente, ok? Vocês terão 4 horas de treinamento com Ellie, e 4 horas de treinamento comigo.

Eu olhei para Bride com um tom de "sim" e ele me retribuiu. Está bem, disse Bride para Ross.

– Abby, você pode começar comigo. E Bride, vá para seu quarto e Ellie estára te esperando – Diz Ross.

Bride se levanta e vai em direção ao seu quarto.

Não sei o que irei fazer com Ross, mas ele começa me fazendo algumas perguntas sobre como eu sou. Eu o digo que sou tímida, mas que vou tentar ser o mais simpática possível. E então ele começa a me fazer algumas perguntas pessoais. Até que ele faz uma piadinha idiota. E eu abro um sorriso para ele.

– Espere, espere! – Diz ele. – Faça isso denovo.

– Faça de novo o que? – Digo eu.

– Esse sorriso. – Diz ele, meio sem paciência. Então eu o fiz. – Isso, eu sorriso é bem simpático, não pare de sorrir assim.

Ao final da sessão, Ross parecia um pouco satisfeito. E me mandou ir para meu quarto, onde Ellie estaria me esperando. E lá estava ela. Fiquei pensando o que ela me mandaria fazer. Mas ela não parou de trabalhar comigo por um segundo. Mandou-me andar com uns saltos enormes, que eu me desequilibrava o tempo inteiro. Mandou-me ficar com a coluna retinha toda hora e não parar de sorrir. Ensinou-me bons modos e também a como simpatizar melhor com o público.

Após minha sessão, fui a meu quarto e matei um bom tempo vendo o sol se por. E enfim, como estava exausta, deitei-me. De manhã, sou acordada pela equipe de preparação que trabalha em mim até à tarde. Deixando minha pele sedosa, macia. Desenhando figuras em meu corpo, pintando minhas unhas e arrumando meu cabelo se modo bem demorado. Passam um monte de coisa em eu rosto, deixando meus olhos parecendo ainda maiores do que são, minha boca pequena agora está mais carnuda.

Então, entra Peyton com o vestido, que não pude ver, pois estava coberto. Peyton pede para que eu tire o fino roupão que cobre meu corpo e que me vire para o espelho. E então vejo-a colocando o vestido em meu corpo. O caimento do vestido é perfeito, e o tecido, uma delicia. O vestido batia um pouco antes do joelho, sua cor era mais ou menos um laranja e acima do tecido laranja havia outro tecido um pouco mais claro, porém brilhante. O que fazia o vestido ficar lindo. Os sapatos eram marrons, porém um pouco altos e os meus cabelos, como sempre, estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo com uma fitinha marrom brilhante.

– É lindo, Peyton. – Digo eu.

– Obrigada – Disse ela. – Vire para cá, vamos ver se está tudo certo.

Logo após vimos se eu conseguia andar com os sapatos sem desequilibrar, o que é uma coisa bem difícil, porém, depois de um certo tempo, eu consegui. Pergunto se está tudo pronto para a entrevista e Peyton faz um sim com a cabeça. Nós e a equipe de preparação nos encontramos com Ellie, Ross, Bride e a equipe de preparação de Bride no elevador. Quando a porta do elevador se abre, os outros tributos já estão se enfileirando. Depois de um certo tempo, desfilamos ao palco e chegamos às cadeiras.

Robert, o apresentador logo dá inicio as entrevistas. E chega a menina do Distrito 1, com um vestido vermelho, lindo. Então vários tributos vão se seguindo, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 até que chega a minha vez. Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido quando subo ao palco central. Robert, um homem muito engraçado, já dá inicio as piadas. Logo após fez algumas perguntas, na qual eu sempre respondia com um sorriso após a resposta.

– Você tem um sorriso inacreditável. – Disse Robert me pegando de surpresa.

– Muito obrigada, você também. – Respondi sem saber o que falar, o que fez o público e Robert caírem na gargalhada.

Após disso, a campainha soou, anunciando o final da entrevista. Ainda havia alguns risos quando Bride entrou no palco, no qual se sentia bem à vontade. Como sempre, parecia simpático e não teve nenhum problema com o nervosismo.

Depois que acabou a entrevista do garoto do Distrito 12. Voltamos para nosso andar, no qual todos queriam descansar. Tirei toda a maquiagem, figuras de meu corpo e deitei na cama. Não consegui dormir nem por um segundo, pensando que amanhã irei para a arena.


End file.
